Lars goes to college
by alanna120
Summary: Lars goes to college and kidnaps Twister for torture.
Rocket Power Fanfiction Disclaimer: Lars Goes to college. Author: Alanna Finkel( I don't own Rocket Power)

Chapter 1 Packing

Twister jumps out of bed happily circles a day on the calendar. Runs down the stairs happily.

Sandy: Maurice I have never seen you this happy.

Raul: Yes what is going on son?

Lars was walking down the stairs when Twister answered.

Twister: LARS IS GOING TO COLLEGE. He is finally moving OUT.

Sandy and Raul: MAURICE!

Lars: Aw come on dork you know you are going to miss me.

Twister: No

Lars puts Twister in a headlock and says: Of course you are dork..

Twister: why would I miss someone who tortures and whomps me?

Lars: Because dork you are used to it by now.

Raul: Lars do you need help packing? And let go of your brother.

Lars: Yes thank you can Twister help me pack?

Twister: WHAT?

Raul: of course.

Raul: Maurice go help Lars pack.

Lars and Twister go up to Lars's room.

Lars: You pack dork I'll watch you.

Twister: What! No Way

Lars: Do it or I will whomp you.

Twister: Fine

While Twister was packing. Lars was talking with him.

Lars: It is good I am going to community college.

Twister: What. But you are moving out of the house.

Lars: Yeah in a dorm but I am staying in Ocean Shores.

Twister: You can't be serious.

Lars: I am very serious Dork.

Twister quietly: I am surprised that they even accepted you to college.

Lars: WHAT!

Lars then jumped on Twister and put a pillow on his face and pushed it.

Lars: You are going to pay dork for what you said.

Twister: Get off me Lars

Lars: No way Bro

Raul knocks on the door and asks how it is going?

Lars puts the pillow on Twister's face again and pushes it down while saying to Raul.

Lars: it is going fine Dad.

Raul: Ok, do you need help?

Lars: no thanks dad we got it.

Raul: ok continue on

Lars: Ok, dork now listen to me carefully you are going to be quiet and get into a suitcase and then you are coming with me to college, and see for yourself that I got accepted to college you little twerp.

Twister: You will never get away with this Lars.

Lars: We will see dork now get into a suitcase.

Twister did as he was told and got into a suitcase.

Lars grabbed that suitcase and put it in the car HARD.

Raul: Lars have you seen Maurice?

Lars. Ah! No he probably went to hang with his dork friends.

Sandy: Ok, let us go take you to college.

Raul: Are you ready to go Lars?

Lars: Yup let us go.

They got to ULCA and Lars took the Suitcase (with Twister inside it) Went to his dorm which he is sharing with Pi and Sputz.

His parents left him with all the suitcases and kissed him goodbye.

Pi: Ok, Lars in which suitcase lies your dork brother?

Chapter 2 in his dorm

Sputz : Yeah! And what do we do with him?

Lars: He is in that one and we are going to teach him a little lesson.

Pi: Ok but how?

Sputz: Yeah how?

Lars: by secretly beating him up until he says I rule over him and then we sent him back home.

Pi: You are the boss.

Sputz: ok

Lars unzips the suitcase that has Twister inside and lets him out.

Twister: Ugh! Being inside a suitcase for a long time reeks.

Lars: How would you know dork? You reek all the time.

Twister: Ha, Ha very funny Lars. Says the person that never brushes his teeth.

Lars: Be quiet dork

Pi: Actually Lars, I agree with your dork brother.

Lars: WHAT?Did you say?

Pi: I agree with Twister

Sputz: I also agree

Lars: GET OUT!

Pi and Sputz left.

Lars: What did you do Bro? Did you brainwash my friends?

Twister: How can you blame me for what they think?

Lars jumps on Twister.

Lars: Hey! Dork what about if I give you a black eye?

Twister: Come on Bro, can't we have a civil conversation without you whomping me?

Lars: No way Bro

Twister: Fine do you want to me.

Lars punches Twister in the eye. Then he gave him a mighty kick in his rib.

Lars: That is only the beginning of your beating Twerp.

Chapter 3 Back in the Rodriguez house:

Raul: Have you seen Maurice? He hasn't done his homework yet?

Sandy: No! I haven't seen him all day.

Raul: Let us call his phone.

Sandy calls Twister's phone.

Twister: Hello?

Sandy: Maurice where are you? It is getting dark out.

Twister: I can't tell you Mom.

Sandy: Why not Maurice? Are you ok?

Twister: I have to go Mom bye.

Twister hangs up his phone.

Sandy: Maurice?

Raul: I am calling Officer Shirley.

Raul calls Officer Shirley.

Officer Shirley: Hello?

Raul: Hello! Office Shirley this is Raul Rodriguez

Chapter 4 Back in Lars's Dorm

Lars: Who were you on the phone with?

Lars kicks Twister back in on the ribs.

Twister: No one Lars

Lars gets on top of Twister and takes his phone.

Lars looks in his phone and saw no dialed calls or received calls.

Lars: You think you are so smart deleting your calls but I know you were on the phone with someone twerp.

Twister: I wasn't on the phone with anyone Bro, and you know I am not smart.

Lars: I have to go to class now.

Lars ties up and gags Twister and locks him in his closet.

Lars leaves for a couple of hours and comes back. He takes Twister out of the closet keeps him tied up but takes the gag off of his mouth.

Twister: Ok, Lars what do you want?

Lars: I want you to sincerely admit that I rule over you. Once you do I will take you back home.

Twister: Not going to happen Lars.

Lars: Then you are not going home to Mom and Dad.

Twister: You suck Bro.

Lars kicks Twister 10 times in the ribs. Twister screams in pain from the beating.

Twister: Stop this Bro please.

Lars: I will once you admit sincerely that I rule over you.

Twister: Not a chance Lars.

Lars: Then I will keep on doing it.

Lars: Now I have homework to do.

So Lars puts the gag back on Twister's Mouth.

Then Lars sits down and starts doing his homework for Tomorrow.

It takes Lars 3 whole hours to do his homework.

Once he is done he takes the gag out of Twister's mouth again. Then he continues to beat him up without an ounce of remorse.

Chapter 5: Officer Shirley in the Rodriguez house

Raul: So I suggested to my wife that we should try to call Maurice.

Sandy: So I call Maurice, he says hello I ask where he is and he says that he can't tell me so when I asked Maurice if he is ok. He says he has to go. Says good bye and hangs up before I can say anything else.

Officer Shirley: Sounds like Twister was kidnapped.

Raul: That was what I was afraid of.

Sandy: KIDNAPPED?

Officer Shirley: I have to ask a few basic routine questions.

Raul: Of course ask us anything you have to.

Officer Shirley: When was the last time you saw Twister?

Raul: When he was helping Lars pack up so Lars can go to college.

Officer Shirley: Does Twister have any enemies?

Raul: Not that I know of.

Sandy: Me neither

Raul: Maybe his friends know of someone.

Officer Shirley: Can we ask them?

Sandy: Of Course.

Raul: I'll call them to come over.

Raul calls Otto, Reggie and Sam and asked them to come over.

Right away there was a knock at the door. Sandy opened the door and Otto, Reggie, Sam came on in.

Otto: What can we help with Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez?

Reggie: Yeah! Is everything ok?

Squid: Is there something wrong with Twister?

Raul: Maurice has been kidnapped.

Otto: What! No way!

Reggie: Oh! My Gosh

Squid: When did this happen?

Sandy: We don't know when but we just found out today.

Otto: How can we help? We will do anything to get Twister back.

Officer Shirley: Does Twister have any enemies that you can think of?

Reggie: Well! The only person that I can think of is Lars.

Otto: Yeah! Lars REALLY HATES TWISTER!

Squid: Yeah he has been torturing and bullying him his whole life.

Raul: Really? Tell me everything.

The kids told Mr. & Mrs. Rodriguez the whole relationship between Lars and Twister.

Sandy: Oh! My gosh my oldest son would treat his own younger brother like that.

Raul: No wonder Maurice was excited when Lars was leaving for college, what a monster Lars is.

Sandy: Why wouldn't Maurice tell us?

Raul: Probably because we wouldn't have believed him.

Officer Shirley: I am going to question Lars.

Chapter 6: Officer Shirley goes to question Lars

Lars: Well, Well, well dork give in yet?

Twister beaten so badly answers: No Way! Bro

Lars Kicks and punches him a few times.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Quickly Lars puts the gag back on Twister's mouth and locks him in the closet.

Lars opens the door and Officer Shirley is standing there.

Officer Shirley: Hello, Lars can I come in please?

Lars: Of Course Officer Shirley.

Officer Shirley comes in and starts talking: Can I please sit?

Lars: Sure Officer no problem

Officer Shirley sat down.

Officer Shirley: Lars your brother Maurice was kidnapped.

Lars: Really?

Officer Shirley: Yes can you think of anyone who might want to hurt Twister?

Lars: Uh! No not that I can think of.

Officer Shirley: When was the last time you spoke to him?

Lars: Uh! Who?

Officer Shirley: Maurice your Brother.

Lars: Oh! Not for a while.

Officer Shirley looks at him hard and says: Well! Thank you for your time.

Lars: No Problem Officer Shirley

Officer Shirley: Oh! One more can I have a quick look around?

Lars: Uh! Do you have a warrant?

Officer Shirley: No I don't

Lars: Then sorry you can't have a look around.

Officer Shirley: Ok, thanks for your time.

Officer Shirley leaves and closes the door behind her.

Lars breathes a sigh of relief Unlocks his closet takes Twister out and removes his gag.

Lars: Well! Dork looks like you are still mine. He kicks Twister a couple of times.

Twister: Fine you win you rule over me; now take me to Mom and Dad.

Lars: Uh! No

Twister: WHAT?

Lars: Officer Shirley was just here asking about you dork I can't take you to Mom and Dad.

Twister: You lied to me.

Lars: Like I haven't done that before.

Twister: You are right. Ugh! Why do I keep believing you?

Lars: Because you are very gullible Twerp.

Chapter 7: Officer Shirley returns to the Rodriguez house

Officer Shirley: Lars definitely has Twister captive.

Raul: I cannot believe Lars would do something like this.

Sandy: Lars is a monster.

Otto: I can't believe Lars would something this evil.

Reggie: Twister must be so scared.

Squid: Do you think Lars is torturing Twister? Sam gulped out of fear.

Officer Shirley: Lars is definitely torturing Twister.

Raul and Sandy: NO!

Raul: What do we do?

Officer Shirley: We get a warrant and rescue Twister.

Chapter 8 the Rescue:

Lars gets a gun and hides it in his pocket.

Lars: Hey! Bro, we are going to play a little game.

Twister: What game Bro?

Lars: The Goodbye Game.

Meanwhile Officer Shirley, Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez, and the kids are in the police car with the siren on.

Back to Lars and Twister:

Twister: How do you play the goodbye game?

Lars taking the gun out of his pocket and says: It is really simple Bro, I point the gun at you and you say GOODBYE.

Twister: No, You wouldn't Lars.

Twister struggling and Lars laughing.

Lars: You know Bro; I am really going to miss your dumb questions.

Twister: Lars Please don't do this we are brothers? I (Ok, maybe not normal brothers who get along) but still brothers.

Lars: I never wanted a brother dork, say goodbye.

Suddenly the door barged open Officer Shirley comes in and says freeze.

Lars grabs Twister puts the gun to Twister's head and says: Back away slowly or I will shoot.

Twister: Hey! You were going to shoot me anyway.

Lars: Be quiet! Twerp.

Raul: LARS RODRIGUEZ! Put the gun away.

Lars and Twister: DAD?

Raul: Oh! My goodness Lars what have you done to your brother?

Lars: Uh! Nothing

Sandy: Nothing? He has a black eye, and it looks like a broken rib.

Twister: Lars have you forgotten that Mom can tell these things?

Lars: Shut Up Dork.

Otto: You be quiet you kook

Twister: Otto!You're here?

Otto: Of course I am here Twist.

Lars: Ah! Rocket Dork you here.

Sandy: Let Maurice go now Lars.

Meanwhile another cop went behind Lars quietly while he was are distracted and took the gin out of his hand and also took Twister away from him and brought Twister to his parents.

Lars: Hey! NO!

Officer Shirley: Lars Rodriguez you are under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder of your younger brother Maurice Rodriguez. You have a right to an attorney .

You have the right to remain silent anything you say will be held against you in a court of law.

Officer Shirley was saying while handcuffing Lars.

Lars: Come on Mom and Dad are you really going to let Officer Shirley arrest me?

Raul: Absolutely Lars you are a monster. This not how we raised you to be.

Sandy: Of Course I am very disappointed with you Lars.

Lars was so desperate that he looked at Twister and said.

Lars: Come on Bro, we are BROTHERS will you really let me get arrested? I mean come on I am your own flesh and blood.

Twister: I thought you said that you never wanted a brother.

Lars: Come on Bro, I was joking when I said that. I mean we had some fun together didn't we?

Twister: FUN? You punched and kicked me. Gagged me and locked me in a closet. What kind of fun is that?

Lars: Ok, Sorry about all that. However, think about our whole life together. There must have been some good times.

Twister: What Good Times? Throughout our whole life together all you ever did to me was whomp me, lock me in closets, jump on me. Also body slam me. Pull tricks on me. Call me Dork, Twerp all bunch of other names. You never gave me advice, never taught me how to get out of trouble or never hung out with me like a normal brother.

Lars: I guess I don't deserve your help Bro, I was a horrible brother to you our whole life together. You deserve a better brother than me.

Otto: Don't fall for it Twister he just wants you to feel sorry for him.

Twister: Nice try Bro, but it is not going to work. I am not that gullible.

Lars: Dang it!

Twister: Officer Shirley you can take Lars away now we are done here.

Lars: You are going to regret this Bro.

Twister: We will see Bro.

Officer Shirley: Come on Lars you are coming with me.

Lars: I will get my revenge on you Bro, just you wait.

Officer Shirley takes Lars to prison, and Twister is back with his parents and friends.

The End


End file.
